


More Than Just Wings

by WildWesties



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maleficent (Disney Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Care, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Mates, Sickfic, bonded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWesties/pseuds/WildWesties
Summary: When a harsh winter arrives just after the wedding of her Daughter, the resurrection has a left Maleficent drained of magic to cope with the harsh elements and she ends up sick because of it can Diaval help.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a bit new hope u guys like.
> 
> Contains spoilers for anyone who hasn’t seen the 2nd film

It wasn’t that long since the wedding and winter was approaching, no one had seen Maleficent since she flew off with the other dark fae even Diaval had been freed of his duty to serve she had granted him the gift of shapeshifting on his own, truth be told Diaval didn’t want to leave his mistress, but before he could say anything she had flown off, Diaval spent his time at the castle with Philip and Aurora but he longed to be with Maleficent. 

The winter was early, the moors was changing the first flakes of snow was starting to fall, Maleficent had never been bothered by the cold her magic had always given her the ability to survive in the harshest of conditions; this year however she felt different, like she actually felt the cold the slight drop in the temperature, she shivered slightly and wondered why she could feel the cold. Maleficent wondered the moors on her rounds but with each passing minute she felt worse, the cold temperature was stinging her body but she felt hot at the same time, this was impossible she could never be effected by such elements.

The rest of the fairies had started to settle down with there partners, mates or bonded for warmth and comfort during the storms ahead, as Maleficent struggled to walk in a straight line it was Thistletwit  
that saw her looking less than her usual magnificent self, she flew down and was about to ask what was wrong when Maleficent just collapsed, with a gasp Thistletwit didn’t know what to do and openly panicked, Knotgrass overheard her panicked cry’s and came to see what was wrong, when her eyes laid upon an unconscious Maleficent she covered her hand over her mouth.

“ what’s wrong with her?”

“ I-I don’t know, I saw her stumbling so I came down to see what’s wrong and then she just fainted.”

They didn’t know what to do, they where about to try and wake her when they heard a voice from the shadows, they spun around to see another one of her kind standing there arms folded leaning against a tree.

Thistletwit put herself in front as if her size would offer any protection.

“ your Maleficent’s kind, do you know what’s wrong with yer?”

The stranger gazed upon the unconscious fae and sighed.

“ I believe I do, you see she’s been drained of her magic from her resurrection, it’s taken a lot to form the beast that saved us all, she can’t control her temperature and the approaching winter has kick started the sickness, she can’t stay here she will die if not kept in a warm dry place..... with a warm being or mate if she has one, her magic will return with time but she will suffer until then, Maleficent is strong and powerful but a drain on magic can kill even the strongest of us all.”

The fairies looked at each other in sadness.

It was then Knotgrass spoke up.

“ well you see, Maleficent hasn’t got a mate and ever since king Stefan hurt her she’s not allowed anyone to touch her let alone warm her or sleep with her, she doesn’t trust anyone.”

Frowning the dark fae looked at them.

“ what about the human she raised.”

The fairies looked at each other and Knotgrass shook her head.

“ you know as well as we do humans cannot provide the warmth she needs to stay alive, maybe she can stay in the castle though that’s dry and well warmer than being here.”

The fairies began covering her up to at least try and control her fluctuating temperature when the dark fae came forward and rested the back of his hand to her forehead and grimaces.

“ a castle with fires won’t be enough to stabilise her she needs a constant warmth and someone she can trust..... hmmmm how about that raven she keeps around?”

The fairies look up in confusion before Thistletwit clicks on who he’s talking about.

“ you mean Diaval?”

The dark fae stands and nods.

“ she let Diaval go.... we wouldn’t even know where to start looking for him.... I’ll ask Aurora maybe she’s seen him.”

The dark fae stands and walks away not before replying.

“ I think the raven shapeshifter could be her key to happiness and trust in this world and he can carry her to the castle and keep her warm with his many creatures he can morph into.... I’m sure he won’t leave her like this.”

“ wait.”

Thistletwit shouted.

“ who are you ?”

“ that’s not important what is, is that you get her well.”

Then the fae left.

The fairies stared before Knotgrass flew up.

“Right I’m going to the castle, keep her as warm as you can, ill be as fast as I can.”

...........

At the castle the fires have been lit at the drop in temperature, the family had just settled down to dinner when a familiar flapping of a small fairies wings beat at the balcony doors, Aurora shot up out her chair and ran to open them, Thistletwit flew in panting and panic stricken.

“ dear lord auntie what’s wrong?”

Philip has just joined his wife and looked just as concerned.

“ has someone attacked the moors?”

Thistletwit shook her head.

“ no no nothing like that..... I oh Aurora I have to find Diaval.... have you seen him?”

Aurora and Philip looked at each other in confusion.

“ Diaval.... whatever for.... he’s.....”

“ I’m here why you want me?”

The sound of Diaval made Thistletwit almost pass out from joy.

“ oh Diaval... thank god I found you.... there’s no time you have to come with me now.”

“ woah.... hold up whatever for?”

Diaval tried to calm the panicking fairy.

“ it’s Maleficent.”

Upon hearing the name he froze, Aurora and Philip also looked up in alarm before Aurora spoke up in concern.

“ what’s wrong with mother?”

Thistletwit knew she has to explain quickly in order to get the bird to go with her, she took a steady breath.

“ she’s.... she’s sick, real sick the resurrection into that creature has drained almost all her magic and now she can’t control her body temperature she collapsed, someone told us that she needs a warm dry place in order to regain her magic..... but she also needs the one she trusts the most a mate..... the one who can keep her warm by sleeping and being next to her.”

Aurora was crying and Diaval was frozen in shock before replying.

“ mistress.... is sick?”

“ yes and she will die if we don’t get her warm.... please Diaval she trusts you enough.”

Aurora hugs Diaval.

“ go get mother birdie I’ll get the warmest room in the castle ready bring her back.”

Diaval nodded and held back tears of his own... the one he loved deep down was sick, he went to the balcony with Thistletwit and transformed into a raven and flew off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diaval sets out to help Maleficent but getting her back won’t be so straight forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update this my writing isn’t amazing so I apologise if it’s really bad if it’s not to peoples taste I will end and remove and go back to the drawing board

The wind chill was numbly cold, the faint frost was beginning to make the ground crisp even Diaval could feel the chill even in his raven form as he flew across the river towards to the moors following Thistletwit who seemed oblivious to the approaching cold of winter, Diaval grimaces at the cold, the wind ripping through his feathers chilling him to the bone, wings feeling stiff as he flew... nothing would stop him from helping his mistress, even now after all these years and after he had been released from servitude he still referred to her as his mistress.... but he wishes he could be more.

As they entered the moors Diaval could see the thin ice forming over the many ponds and puddles in the moors.... indeed winter was approaching, over the wind Diaval cawed at Thistletwit in a desperate attempt to ask if they was nearly there, she turned her head and nodded, then as Diaval was loosing the patience to wait he saw her in the clearing beside the icy water being covered and cared for by numerous fairies including Flittle and knotgrass.... his breath caught in his throat she looked so weak.... so vulnerable..... so-so beautiful.... shaking his head of his thoughts he swooped down expertly changing forms to human so if she awoke he could communicate and comfort her. Diaval had an idea of what she would be like and it wasn’t good. 

He slowly approaches and kneels down, hands shaking as he hesitated before touching her... feeling the burning skin he quickly pulled his hand away.

“Jesus she’s on fire.... how- how can she be sick?”

Flittle gave a sad smile as she continues to use what little magic she has in comparison to what the dark Fae needed, in truth Diaval’s temperature was more stable and higher due to his origin. Just because he was in human form he still was warmer than humans... that being said even he felt the cold more in this form than a bird.

Knotgrass addresses Diaval snapping him out of his daze.

“Diaval we can’t stand here staring at her she needs help.... she trusts you, we need to get her to the castle. That transformation she did at the castle had drained her magic to a dangerous level, it’s her life force without it she will die.”

Diaval nods and goes to embrace her to get her in a position to carried by the only creature strong enough to carry her... the dragon.  
But before he could move her she begins to flail trapped in some sort of nightmare.... the fear of being touch seeming to haunt her, Diaval quickly but calmly places a soft hand to hers and squeezes gently.

“Mistress.. it’s me can you hear me.... it’s me.”

Despite her illness hearing the birds voice she had longed for seemed to snap her out of her fever state, she opened her eyes slowly her blurred vision locking onto the dark haired man... at first she only thought of one person and that was the traitor that was the man who stole her wings. In a sheer panic she tried to form magic only to be stilled by soothing hands.

“Easy... easy mistress it’s me... it’s Diaval, your ok I promise.”

Hearing the voice again she blinked several times.

“D..Diaval?”

Bringing his hand to rest on hers, she flinched but otherwise made no protest.

“Yes it’s me.... we need to get you somewhere warm mistress...you trust me I know you do.”

Instead of moving her, Diaval moved to set himself next to her, she stilled and the fairies held there breath as they backed off to give the pair a moment of privacy.

“I-I don’t need you anymore Diaval... your free remember.”

Laughing a little Diaval shook his head.

“We will talk about this later... but I can assure you I stayed because I wanted to.”

I love you is what he wanted to add on but he figured nows not the time.

Frowning Diaval knew he wouldn’t get her to castle in this state he needed to get her rested and try and move her in the morning.

“Flittle... we won’t get her to the castle tonight she’s too weak and with this wind chill even I can’t protect her from in the air... I’ll get her to her nest can you gather everything you can that will provide warmth I will keep her warm tonight even if I have to turn into a bear.”

Hearing the word bear Maleficent smirked, she remembered how enthusiastic he had been to be one.

“You always did like.... tha-that form.”

Diaval tested the waters and moved his arm so he was supporting her shoulders.

“Shhh mistress... don’t exert yourself your sick... do you trust me to get you to your nest so I can keep you warm tonight?”

Diaval knew everything had to be asked before he could do. He didn’t want to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with... in the end she nodded but Diaval didn’t fail to notice the distrust in her eyes, but he shrugged it off.

“Ok do you want to walk or should I transform and carry you?”

Maleficent as proud as she was had to admit her weakness wouldn’t allow her to gather strength but she was damned if she wasn’t going to at least try, she shoved Diaval off her in a weak attempt, Diaval took the hint and moved, he stood up and waited but was prepared to step in incase he was needed. Maleficent shook she grabbed her staff and gripped it so hard she feared it would break.

Diaval shook his head in amusement even in her state she surprised him with the determination she had to do things on her own but it hurt him to know she didn’t trust him fully even after all these years but he couldn’t blame her, the last person she trusted to sleep next too took her wings from her, he vowed to do what ever it takes to earn her trust.

Maleficent was shaking, world spinning but she composed herself enough to glance at Diaval who took a step closer but she held her hand up to stop him. She stood for a few minutes before trying to move only to end up stumbling forward, Diaval was quick to hold his hands out and stop her falling, she tenses at the contact. Diaval decided enough was enough.

“Mistress trust me I won’t hurt you, let me carry you home, you can turn me into anything you like when you get better for going against your wishes of contact.... even.... even a dog.”

The last words he grimaces at the idea, Maleficent who had slumped against his human form just sighed and nodded. Diaval’s heart swelled.

“Ok you ready Mistress... who thought a dragon would have more than one use.”

With her still him his arms he morphed into the dragon he looked at her with kind eyes and she just gave in and stayed still as he looked at the fairies to go ahead with the orders of warm items, Diaval took off slowly and as gently as he could trying to shield her the best he could against the cold wind, he didn’t take long to get the tree that was her home he came in for a landing and changed back just before hitting the ground, stumbling slightly with her in his arms he gently set her down in her nest. He hesitates not wanting to annoy her further, but she looks at him and gives him an honest smile.

“It’s ok Diaval...come.”

He slowly slips in beside her just as the fairies drop blankets and warm fur around her.

Knotgrass looks at her and frowns.

“We will leave you in peace, I’ll go to the castle to let Aurora know she’s with you.”

Nodding Diaval set about covering her and himself up with blankets ensuring no heat could escape.

“I’ll never leave her... I promise.”

Flittle smiles and places and hand on his shoulder.

“We know... and we know how you feel about her... it’s about time she found a mate...”

Diaval went a shade of red and looks down.

“She doesn’t want us to be like that.”

Thistletwit comes forwards and taps him on the shoulder he lifts his head with hesitance.

“Not yet.... but she will, we’ve known her since she was a baby and she’s just scared that’s all, I’ve never seen her accept such contact like she does with you.”

All three fairies wink at him before flying off leaving them alone, Diaval looks back down his mistress shivering uncontrollably, he gently addressed her with his every move before he does anything to make sure she knows exactly what he’s doing.

“Easy mistress... relax I’m going to cuddle you to help keep you warm if need be I’ll change form to provide more... ok?”

Nodding Maleficent then does something Diaval never in a million years thought she would do, she reaches behind her and grabs his arm bringing it around her and squeezes his hand gently, Diaval smiles and relaxes against her.


End file.
